


THE TAME AND THE WILD

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone





	THE TAME AND THE WILD

自己怎么就跟着大野智进了酒吧呢？  
樱井翔自己也丈二和尚摸不着头脑，今天下班以后他的腿不受控制一般，等反应过来的时候自己已经不远不近地跟在了大野智后面。  
他想到了小时候读过的那个欧洲大陆的可怕童话，自己就像一只藏在衣橱里的小老鼠或者是身穿睡衣头戴睡帽、目光呆滞的孩子们中的一个，面对美丽动听的乐声没有任何抵抗的能力，只能追随着那个神秘的花衣吹笛人消失在深夜皎洁的月光里。但是大野智可从来没对他吹过什么笛子，他大概还不知道自己和他同一个公司吧，甚至这个看上去什么都不在乎的人对樱井翔的名字可能都毫无印象。  
夜晚的城市是冰冷的，下水管道里散发着恶臭的污水从未干涸过，老鼠或是别的动物簌地跑过去，属于白天的车水马龙，属于白天的勇气，早已随着最后一缕日光而消逝。  
酒吧里光线幽暗，偶尔转着圈照过来的七彩射灯迷幻而刺眼，驻唱的摇滚乐队沸腾了全场，熙熙攘攘的观众像正在取暖的帝企鹅群一样，狂风呼啸之中，以舞台为中心挤在一起互相取暖。  
大野驾轻就熟地穿梭在人群之中转眼就不见了，而跟在他后面一路上跌跌撞撞的樱井又不敢真的用力推搡挡在自己面前花臂纹身，像堵肉墙一样高大壮实的男人。“真该死！”，他懊恼地跺了一下地板，跟丢了大野让他很沮丧，但是还是不死心，他打算去吧台小酌一杯，顺便等等看看能不能重新找到对方。  
说起来樱井认识大野很久了，不，不能说是认识，应该是知道大野很久了。  
刚刚入社的年轻人工作任务繁重又掌握不好时间分配，因此总是要牺牲睡眠时间，某个困顿的午后，樱井为了工作不出错，准备去冲杯速溶咖啡提提神，刚进茶水间就听到一群直男同期神秘兮兮地凑在一起讲公司的八卦，本来对这种事情不感兴趣准备打道回府的他，因为一个敏感的字眼瞬间清醒了，还站在那里多听了几句。  
“呐呐你们知道吗？创意部有个叫satoshi的，是个同性恋呢！还是做下面那个的！”他当时还不知道satoshi的发音到底是哪个汉字，或者是哪几个汉字。  
“谁呀谁呀？我怎么没听说过？”  
“姓大野还是小野我记不清了，听前辈说好像是比我们早一年入社，我上次看见了，人长得挺秀气的，听说也从来不缺男朋友……哦对了，他和小社长交情不错的样子，平时不来上班也没人管，工资也是照发，好像还老叫他去自己办公室，也不知道两个人都在干什么。”  
“……诶？等一下！小社长不会是……”正在讲话的人放小了声音，警惕地往门口看，发现只是樱井过来了便接着用气声说，“不会是喜欢他吧？！小社长不会也是gay吧？！长得白白净净的，我看他比我女朋友皮肤都好。”  
“哇！你胆子真大！敢这么说小社长哦，被他知道小心一个月的奖金全泡汤！”  
小社长是原来社长的儿子，去年老爸退休，派儿子接任，这一年里公司经营得风风火火滴水不漏，就是人有点抠门，喜欢用奖金工资之类的威胁手下员工。不过大家还就吃这一套，对他怕极了，没办法，带着铜臭味的银行卡数字大概是所以成年人最大的软肋。说到性取向这个问题，樱井不觉得小社长是同性恋，看人方面他自认自己的gaydar还是蛮准的。  
因为他自己也是gay，不过是深柜的那一种。  
在多次和可爱的女孩子交往失败后，樱井就已经明确了自己的性向，不过公开出柜这件事对他来说太过魔幻，所以连想都没想就否定了，对外他还是宇宙直男樱井翔。  
可能是走运吧，男朋友竟然也是有过的，说来也巧，两个人就是在酒吧里认识的，算是一见钟情，不过樱井当时作为被追求的那一方还是别扭了半天，不知道该不该答应。说实话他本身非常喜欢那个姓三岛的男生，性格温柔，长相帅气，身材也好，问题在于自己这边。不过樱井答应跟他在一起的时候就说了自己不会出柜，所以也不可能在外面表现出两人的关系，三岛告诉他他觉得出柜没什么大不了的，不过对樱井的想法也表示了理解和尊重。  
不过这件事却为两人的关系埋下了一颗定时炸弹，两人交往三个月后，某次逛街时樱井触电一般把三岛想要牵着他的手甩开了，对方当场崩溃，这三个月积累的种种不满彻底都爆发了出来，两人从此分道扬镳，形同陌路。  
樱井还记得当时对方像变了个人似的，咬牙切齿地对他说：“难道你就这么嫌弃我吗？走在外面要距离一米远，手也不让我碰，什么拥抱亲吻更是想也别想，所有我想跟你一起做的事情一定要回家了才可以……樱井翔，你是把我当男朋友还是把我当你的按摩棒呀！”  
“我、我……没有，我没有……”樱井完全愣在了原地，他看着对方的眼睛完全不相信这话会从男友嘴里说出来。  
两人僵持在那里，谁也没说话，周围刚从商场里出来的顾客越来越多，人群渐渐把他们围了起来。刚从商场里出来，每个人手里都拎着大包小包的购物袋，和旁边的人交头接耳叽叽喳喳，拼命想要知道一点和自己完全没有关系的消息，有人用吸管喝着刚买的饮料，不小心吸到空气而发出簌簌的声音。  
樱井一边把头上棕色渔夫帽用来遮阳的边缘使劲往下拉，一边病态地不停摇着头，他垂眼看着周围一双双腿和脚，只想挖个地洞钻下去。  
“宝贝，你要是还想和我继续交往下去就快点到我这里来，你也不想被这么多人看着对吗？”，三岛恢复了往日的温柔，称呼他为他平时最爱听的宝贝，冲他伸出手想要拉他过去。  
周围的观众期待着两个人拥抱和好的场景，却惊诧地看着樱井蹲了下来，棕色的单肩包顺着他的肩膀滑落到地上。本来就不是很高的人，蹲下以后缩成小小一团，青蛙一样，一步一步横跨着，向人群外面的方向挪。  
拨开粗壮又碍事的腿，被购物袋尖尖的角打到额头也毫无痛感，樱井只想赶快离开这个地方。  
“翔！你干什么？！快点回来！”前男友在叫他。  
快要出去的时候还吓到了不清楚状况的女生，侧面画着夸张笑脸的纸杯随着一声尖叫从主人手中脱落，虚伪的草莓味道飘了出来，里面满是化学制剂的粉红色饮料洒樱井了一头一身，单肩包像小老鼠的尾巴一样被他拖在后面。  
嘈杂的声音从四面八方涌上来，肩膀被三岛从后面用力抱住，樱井左右摇晃着身体试图挣脱，成功了却失去平衡一屁股坐在了地板上，裤子也被饮料弄湿了，变得凉凉的贴在身体上。  
他只能爬起来，像刚学会爬行的婴儿一样连双手也用上，奋力向外逃。  
幸好对方没有再追上来。  
终于狼狈不堪地回到家，锁上门拉上窗帘，泡在温暖浴缸里的他终于再也忍不住，抱着红红的膝盖整个人哭得不成样子，第二天早上看着镜子里浮肿的自己，樱井还是选择了直接着去公司上班。  
就这样，他选择用落荒而逃的方式结束了自己唯一一段和男性的恋情。  
直到现在，他还是觉得就算给自己一万次机会，他都不会选择回到前男友身边，即使是那双手再怎么温暖也好，他樱井翔就算单身一辈子也绝对不会出柜。  
可是自己不出柜不代表着他不会羡慕那些已经大大方方承认自己性向的人，比如他就很羡慕大野智。  
参与了那次八卦之后，他很快知道了大野智究竟是何方神圣。  
某天中午，同一所办公室的小姑娘们叽叽喳喳地吵着说前台来了个大帅哥，不知道是哪个女生运气这么好能找到这样的男朋友，结果大胆的上去一问原来人家是大野智的男朋友，说是要给智君送饭，可是打手机他又不接，大帅哥就只好拿着亲手做的便当等在那里。  
半晌，座位正对大厅的小姑娘惊呼一声“啊大野君出来了！”整个办公室的好事者齐刷刷冲到玻璃幕墙前看着大野智打着哈欠从社长办公室里出来，慢悠悠地伸了个懒腰才发现他男朋友的存在，小跑两步一下钻进了对方高大的怀抱里，两个人就这样站在原地抱着黏糊了一会儿，很快一起离开了。  
“大野君真可爱啊！”  
“他男朋友也好帅啊！”  
“没事，咱们的樱井君也很帅气的，你还有机会！”  
樱井听着隔壁的女孩子激动的讨论，心里不免羡慕起了这样可以坦坦荡荡面对自己、面对外界的大野智。那个瘦小的身躯里大概装着比自己要强大无数倍的力量吧，他想。  
只是这份羡慕在入职一年后渐渐地变成了喜欢。  
樱井也说不上是为什么，那个自由自在的小精灵出现的时候总是能时时刻刻吸引他的注意，有时是大野和来接他下班的男人亲热的样子，有时候是传说中他在关键时刻救项目于水火的器用，还有时候只是他在走廊猫着背打电话时留下的香水味。  
那双看上去薄情又缠绵的唇真的吻起来会是什么感觉呢？他总是在想。  
虽然大野平时在公司神龙见首不见尾，但是樱井天天准时准点，从不迟到，所以就算是守株待兔也总能见到他，不过这一年里看着对方换了一个又一个男朋友，只能在远处偷偷看着的樱井却大概连个脸熟也混不上。  
平时工作根本没有交集，又没有认识的人引见，再说了，就算认识了能怎样呢，他是个0，大野也是0，两个人是根本不可能的。  
 这一点樱井心里明镜似的清楚得很，可是想要接近对方的心情就像燎原的火，愈演愈烈，他无法抑制自己想多看对方几眼的欲望，就像今天反应过来的时候，他已经跟着大野进了这间弥漫着城市里浓浓烟尘的酒吧。  
摇滚乐队早就唱完了最后一首歌，轻浮的喧嚣被带走了，观众的激情也被带走了。  
舞台上现在坐了一位长卷发的女歌手，她略显臃肿的身体有些滑稽的被一只纤细的高脚凳支撑着，正抱着吉他轻声哼鸣小布尔乔亚的忧伤。刚才台下的满满的观众现在只剩角落里一个梳着分头的中年男子给她捧场，用双手轻轻打着拍子，沉浸在音乐里以几乎不可见的幅度摇晃身体。  
“你别看她现在这个样子，几年前啊，啧啧啧……”坐在吧台周围的顾客只有樱井形单影只，站在他对面的酒保不知道是在自言自语还是在跟他搭话。  
喝完这杯就走吧，樱井想。  
一仰头咽下高脚杯里最后苦涩又艳丽的液体，酒精经过喉咙下去一路烧了起来，他拿出口袋里的大方格手帕仔细擦了嘴角，把空了的酒杯沿着吧台推给酒保，“多谢款待。”  
调整了一下领带有些松掉的结，起身准备离开，身后一阵突然的喧哗让樱井皱着眉回头看向声音传来的方向，远处包厢里他前男友三岛高大的身影竟然映入了眼帘，再往旁边一看，他身旁那个小小的人不就是大野吗！  
樱井当即打消了回家的念头，包厢斜前方恰好有张空桌，他悄悄走过去坐下，一边暗自窃喜着可以多看大野两眼，一边祈祷昏暗的灯光可以成为自己的保护色千万不要被三岛发现。  
在那个昏暗的半封闭式包厢深处，樱井还看到了刚才挡他路的、小山一样强壮的男人和其他陌生的男男女女。多亏了那位安静的女歌手，包厢里的谈话在这个距离之下他可以毫不费力地听清。  
“喂三岛，你和这位小朋友什么关系呀？”他听到那男人问三岛。  
大野一张童颜，长得本就秀气，现在又坐在一群油腻的男人和庸脂俗粉之间更是让人移不开眼，再加上他上星期又刚染了一头金灿灿的黄毛，活像只走起路来昂首挺胸、威风凛凛可是身上还带着奶香味的小狮子，想不让人注意都难。  
“啊我们、我们没什么关系。”  
“正在交往吗？”  
“没有没有。”  
“刚刚在酒吧钓到的？”  
“您说什么呢，我对男人没兴趣。”三岛唯唯诺诺地缩着脖子应答的样子，让樱井一眼看出两人肯定不是朋友之类平等的关系，当初他们还在交往的时候，三岛就和一些不三不四的人有牵扯，樱井还劝了他好久，看来到今天也没什么改变，  
“哟是吗，那我理解错了啊……”大野一直缩在黑暗里面无表情，听到这里幽幽地开了口。  
“哈哈哈哈三岛可惜了哦，你看看你弄得人家都不高兴了，”那男人显然是这场聚会的中心，他声如洪钟，大声哂笑着推开左右两边化在他身上的莺莺燕燕，伸长了脖子询问大野有没有男朋友愿不愿意和他玩玩。  
“你想玩什么？”大野没用敬语，斜靠在沙发上换了个人似的，嬉皮笑脸地问那男人，旁边的三岛听到这话却顿时面如土色，死盯着大野，不知道看不见的地方有没有做什么小动作。  
“当然是看你喜欢啦小美人儿，咱们时间多得很，今晚保证把你伺候得舒舒服服的。”  
大野没理他，站起来转身撑了一下沙发背，轻巧又熟练地叉开腿跨坐在三岛大腿上，深蓝色丝质衬衣的衣角闪着光轻佻地飘起来，稍微长了一点的一小叠衣料堆在他屁股后面。  
“三岛桑，那我走了。”  
三岛梗着脖子根本不敢和他对视。  
大野又趴在他耳边不知道嘀咕了些什么，说完之后毫不留恋地从对方身上下来回到原位。  
“快过来啊小美人儿，难道你喜欢三岛那样的？别费力了，人家根本不领情。”男人呲着金牙，脸上露出猥琐的笑，他使了个眼神，旁边几个穿着黑衣的男子手扶上口袋，一个接一个纷纷站了起来，“你这张小脸可真好看，真他妈的合我胃口。”  
拖延时间似的，大野拿起酒杯抿了一小口，慢悠悠放下杯子时手腕却突然被旁边冲过来的樱井抓住了。  
“智君，对不起我错了，跟我回去吧！”，樱井看着这幅似曾相识的画面，突然想到了自己和前男友，或许当时的自己也真的有错吧，但是现在顾不上别的，大野即将羊入虎口，他再也坐不住了，“各位不好意思，我和我男朋友吵架了。”  
“翔？！”三岛小声惊呼道。  
包厢里静悄悄的，所有人都惊讶地看着他，樱井话说出口才发现自己处在了一个极其尴尬的位置上，毕竟大野不认识他，要是觉得他是个变态也毫不奇怪。他也不敢看向三岛，生怕他说出什么不该说的，只能死盯着大野，凝固的空气里，樱井突然明白了等待法官审判的犯人大概是什么忐忑的心情，几乎紧张地颤抖着度过的每一秒都是煎熬。  
“你真的知道错了吗？”不知道过了多久，大野佯装生气的质问响了起来，他带着酒气呼出来的每个元音缝隙间，在樱井看来，仿佛都流淌着浓稠的棕色糖浆，他赶紧点点头，一副愧疚至极的样子看向他。  
“那你知道错了就亲我一下吧。”大野放下酒杯站了起来，看似向另一边转了身子，小姑娘一般娇嗔，故意不看樱井，实际上却离他更近了，猫得厉害的后背都快贴在他手臂上了。  
大野看事这么通透让樱井十分吃惊，如果不做出点亲密的行为，包厢里这群一看就不好惹的人又不是傻瓜，肯定不会相信他刚才说的话。他吸了口气，扳着大野的肩膀让他面对自己，看好对方唇瓣的位置，亲下去时精准地落到了一边的嘴角上。  
包厢里那群看戏的人应该能被这个借位的吻糊弄过去了吧，三秒钟后樱井放开大野的下巴抬起头来，没想到又被对方勾着脖子拉了回来，这次是一个货真价实的吻，樱井睁大了眼睛，感觉到一条滑腻腻的小舌头顺着他的唇缝溜了进来，在柔软又丰厚的唇瓣处流连了一番，接着钻了进去勾着他一起纠缠，临走时还地舔过他的上颚，调皮地挑逗着那里敏感又脆弱的神经。  
“亲爱的我们走吧。”大野迅速挽起他的手，两个人就这么出了包厢，樱井完全不敢回头看，他的心脏砰砰跳着，生怕后面有人追上来。追光灯从头顶划过，舞台上又换了一个band，死亡摇滚正处高潮的鼓点震耳欲聋，黑色机器吐出阵阵烟雾，两个人一起消失在了人群中。  
一出酒吧的门，樱井就被大野拉着冲进了浓稠的黑夜里，狭窄的天空被厚厚的云层笼罩着，透不过一丝月光，拍着翅膀的蝙蝠从他们头上飞过，小腿已经发酸了，迅速收缩舒张的肺叶让他尝到了喉咙里属于血液的腥甜味道。  
等回头时再也看不到那条聚集着大大小小酒吧的街道时，两人终于停了下来。  
大野靠在一棵不知名的大树下，弯着腰手扶膝盖，小老头一样呼哧呼哧地喘气，突然，他呵呵地笑了起来，清脆的笑声引得看着他的樱井也没有理由地笑了起来。  
“谢谢你啊帅哥。”  
“不用谢。”被叫了帅哥的樱井不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，与一直默默喜欢的人相识的机会不期而至让他有点紧张，又有点兴奋。  
“啊对了帅哥你是怎么知道我名字的？”  
“刚才失礼了，其实我和大野桑是同一家公司的，营业部的樱井翔，请多多关照！”大概是太过紧张，没有控制好力度，一个角度超级夸张的鞠躬再次逗笑了大野。  
再抬起头的时候，对方放大的脸映入眼帘，“翔君，可以这么叫你吧？”樱井点点头，大野接着说下去：“翔君是不是喜欢我呀？”  
拿出手帕擦了擦即将流下额角的汗珠，樱井眼睛该不知道看向哪里，在眼眶里咕噜咕噜转了几圈之后落在了自己皮鞋的脚尖上，那里好像在刚刚跑的时候蹭了点灰，没有来的时候那么亮了。  
“别不说话啊翔君，自言自语还挺无聊的。”  
“……大野桑是怎么看出来的？”  
“看出来什么？看出来你是gay？还是看出来你喜欢我？”  
“……”  
“我的小雷达还是很准的哦ふふふ……没有啦，逗你的，哪里有直男会打这么闷骚的领结呀，”他伸手没轻没重地揪了揪樱井早上出来时精心系在领口的灰色螺旋形领结，“至于喜欢这件事嘛，我之前不知道啊，现在知道了。”  
一直以为自己隐藏得很完美的樱井现在脸上完全是一副快要哭出来的表情，耷拉着眉毛委屈巴巴地看着洋洋得意的大野，“……大野桑……”  
“哎呀真是受不了了，翔君也太可爱了吧！别再用你那双斑比一样的大眼睛看着我啦！我可是会忍不住再亲上去哦。”  
“我一直都很喜欢大野桑的，真的，可是——”  
“不用说了，现在翔君想和我去做点舒服的事情吗？”  
“诶？！什么舒服的？诶？！”是自己理解错了吗？樱井怎么也想不到这种时候大野竟然会问他这种问题，而且两个人明明才刚认识。  
“就是做爱啊！笨蛋！”对方凑到自己耳边用气声发出了指责，音量却一点都没降下来，从这个角度樱井可以看到大野说话时一鼓一鼓的脸颊肉，距离太近，阵阵熟悉又愈发浓厚的香水味直接钻进了他的鼻腔。  
刚才酒吧里太过昏暗，现在万丈之上的云层裂开了口子，透了几束清澈的月光下来，大野的脸这才真正清晰起来，画了眼线的眼睛在这皎洁之下格外动人，两片薄唇大概是抹了粉色的唇膏，亮晶晶的，在樱井面前一张一合陈述着属于自己世界观的正义。  
“翔君要是喜欢我的话肯定想跟我做那种事吧，大家都是成年人了嘛……你看，房卡，不去就浪费了”，大野从口袋里摸出某个酒店的房卡，向樱井展示着，“本来哦，是打算和三岛去的。”  
“三岛桑是大野桑男朋友吧，不会介意吗……”  
“刚才就不是了哦，我已经跟他说了再见了，三岛已经是过去式了……明明只要承认我是他男朋友就好了，甚至说我是他炮友也行，后面那些事情是绝对不会发生的了，没想到那个男人竟然无可救药到那种程度。”  
“那……”  
“翔君别再说了，跟我走吗？”  
“好。”  
虽说他一直默默暗恋大野，但这种发展未免也太不可思议了吧，难道他要装作上面那个吗？樱井心里打起鼓来，他可不能保证自己的演技有那么出色，不过就算是一期一会也好，不想失去这个跟喜欢的人亲近的机会。他硬着头皮应了下来，下一秒就看到大野笑逐颜开，像个得到了糖果的小孩，嘴都快要咧到耳朵根。  
樱井一路上被对方牵着手，有些幼稚地大幅度摇晃着走向不远处的酒店。  
“大野桑今天有什么高兴的事吗？”  
“有啊！可以跟这么帅气的翔君睡一晚能不开心吗？对了小可爱，你能不能不要叫我大野桑？要是你在床上叫我这个我可受不了。”  
“那……智君？”  
“嗯可以可以，翔君真乖，等下也要记得叫我这个哦。”  
两个人进了酒店房间，樱井像尊石像似的立在门口，手脚都不知道往哪里放。他不是未经人事，但是自从和三岛分手以后他有欲望都是自己偷偷在家解决的，已经很久和别人有这么亲密的身体接触了。  
“站在那里干什么，要一起洗澡吗，还是你先去？”  
大野突然说话，吓得樱井一激灵，赶紧先应了下来，“喔喔好。”  
“什么呀？”  
“诶你说什么？”  
“唉没事没事，你先去洗澡吧，快一点哦。”  
樱井站在衣橱前，把脱下来的蓝色西装外套和领带挂在衣架上，乖乖钻进了浴室，打开花洒让温热的水流顺着身体淌下来，准备擦身时又想了想，伸进手指把许久未使用的后穴也仔仔细细地清洗了一遍。  
“樱井翔你可以的！”他对着镜子拍了几下自己的脸蛋，系好浴袍的腰带走出了卫生间。他出去时，惊讶地发现大野已经脱得光溜溜地只剩一条内裤趴在床上，从正面看过去流畅的背肌和小屁股一览无余，还可以从他撑着下巴的胳膊间隙里看到胸前小小的乳头。  
“翔君好慢呀，洗了差不多有一个小时的澡，我不洗了好不好？你嫌弃我吗？”  
“我我我”，用浴袍把自己裹得死死的樱井大脑当场当机，他看着大野叹了口气从床上爬起来，温暖的身体藤蔓般缠了上来，灵活的手指解开他的浴袍腰带，冷空气和大野一起抚摸着他胸部的皮肤，手指经过处敏感得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“翔君太紧张了吧，是不是很久没做过了？”，被大野推了一下，樱井一下子跌坐在床上，他看着对方把自己的内裤三下五除二扒下来，阴部卷曲的毛发下面是可爱的肉粉色阴茎，再没任何衣料遮挡，就这么大大方方垂在两腿之间，紧接着身上一沉，大野直接分开腿坐了上来，“我们先啾一下好不好？”  
正说着他嘟嘟的小嘴已经凑到了樱井面前，刚刚在酒吧里接吻时，紧张到快死的樱井完全没有心思品尝那唇瓣的芳香，现在在大野玩耍般几个的吻之间放松了下来，渐渐开始爱抚着他的后背回应对方的热情，两条嫩滑的小舌交缠在一起，牵出口中的银丝万千。  
不知道大野是不是故意的，老是用他相同的位置蹭着樱井的两颗红缨，樱井身上的浴袍随着两人渐渐动情而加大的动作顺着肩膀滑了下来，胸前的风光一览无余，他不过蹭了几下，两个人胸前那两点都变得硬硬的，亲吻间隙没有人可以忍住乳头处酥麻的快感，粗重的呼吸声和轻轻的哼嘤在唇齿间泄了出来。  
“嗯翔君~翔君软软的舌头好甜~还要~”  
“智君也好甜~”  
两个人像小动物一样抱成一团，又交换了一个长长的吻，樱井被大野精湛的吻技撩得情欲已经决堤，下面还没有碰就已经是半勃的状态了，正当他觉得有点害羞的时候，那里被大野伸下去的手一下捉住，上下揉弄起来。  
“翔君真可爱啊，这里也粉粉的好可爱，这么快就站起来了呢。”  
“呜好丢脸……”，樱井小声嘟哝着，他不好意思再抬起头来就把通红的脸埋进大野脖颈里，对方身上的味道愈发浓郁起来，樱井知道他没洗澡，但那气味并不讨厌，属于男人身体的味道混合着柑橘调的香水味，让他忍不住深吸了几口气。  
自身欲望的每个敏感处却被对方带着薄茧的手仔细地照顾着，突然另一根炙热也贴了上来，是大野把两人勃发的阴茎握在一起抚慰，彼此突起的地方互相刮蹭着，樱井忍不住动起了腰。  
“别急，太早了”，大野放开了手里的东西，转身爬到床头的方向递了一瓶润滑剂和安全套交到樱井手里，“翔君帮我扩张吧。”  
樱井拿着那瓶瓶身是红色的液体看向那个趴在床单上乖乖撅着的小屁股，对方身上很瘦，屁股上意外的倒是还有点肉。掰开他的臀瓣，露出中间深红色熟透了一般的后穴，那里的肌肉已经是一张一合的状态，好像在发出热情的邀请。扩张他还是会的，只不过是从来没帮别人做过这件事，樱井先把润滑挤了一些到手心里捂热之后，试探性地伸了中指进去，没想到看上去小小的肉穴适应地很好，没插几下就叫嚣着渴望更多。  
很快，第二第三根手指也塞进去了，进出之间带出过多润滑剂造成的水声。好像应该找一下前列腺的位置，想到这里，樱井不再循规蹈矩地扩张，他变着角度用指尖探索着对方柔软火热的肠道，终于摸到了那个微微凸起的地方。  
“嗯啊~”对方口中一直断断续续的呻吟突然变了调，樱井停下来的手腕被反手扣住，更加用力地往那个方向捅，“用点力啊翔君，就是那里……呼~终于找到了。”跪在前面的人以两个肩膀作为着力点，侧脸贴在柔软的枕头上，拉过樱井的另一只手轻轻抚慰自己的前端，连下面的阴囊也没有放过，手心里剩余的润滑剂让套弄的动作顺畅极了，没有摩擦带来的痛感，慢慢积攒的快乐让他小嘴半张着毫无羞耻心地发出呻吟的声音。  
樱井用三根手指反复抽插着已经变得柔软的肠壁，那里大概已经可以适应男人勃起的尺寸了，他抽出手指打算给自己带上安全套，可是那该死的包装却因为手上的润滑怎么也撕不开，急得他出了一头汗。  
欲望被挑拨得已经野火燎原，被放置在原地等了半天还不见对方行动的大野回头发现樱井的窘态忍不住笑起来，他拍了拍樱井的脸颊，抢过他手里那个小薄片丢到地上，自己又去拿了一个新的，用牙咬着撕开，凑上吻了吻樱井，又含住因为主人着急，有点消下去的阴茎吞吐了几下让它变得更大更硬，又把套套亲自给樱井戴上。  
“来吧小可爱，现在可以进来了。”他换了个姿势平躺在床上，用腿勾住樱井的腰，脚拍拍他的屁股，催促着对方赶紧开始真正的游戏。  
樱井抬了抬大野的屁股，让那个泛着水光，好像有意识般不停收缩舒张开的穴口完全露出来，他回忆了一下之前性事里的经验，扶着自己的阴茎把龟头对准对方的小穴轻轻戳了几下，那个地方好像已经做好了充足的准备，大量的润滑剂被自身的蠕动挤到了穴口周围。  
忽然，樱井泄了气，垂头丧气地一屁股坐在了床单上，“抱歉，大野桑，我还是做不到。”  
大野蹭地坐起来给他来了一记爆栗，“喂不是都说了不要在床上叫我大野桑吗！我会萎了啊！”他看到樱井不是开玩笑的时候，整个人正色起来，揉了揉对方栗色的头发，“怎么了小宝贝？这么讨厌我吗？”  
“没有讨厌你……还是很喜欢智君……只是……”  
“只是？”  
“只是我……”  
“？”大野安静下来等他说原因。  
“只是和智君一样，我也是0。”  
房间里一片寂静，樱井难过地捂着脸钻进了被子里，露在外面的屁股却被人用力打了一巴掌，“笨蛋你早说啊！！！”  
他捂着被打得火辣辣的屁股，委屈巴巴地想辩解几句，刚从被子里露出头来就被大野捏着脖颈拉到了胯下，“帮我含出来。”  
樱井心里满是愧疚，乖顺地吞吐着大野的阳物，经过细致的前戏对方大概是已经忍不住了，肿胀得不停滴水的阴茎硬邦邦的，横冲直撞往自己喉咙里捅，他被顶得忍不住干呕起来，眼角也泛了泪花，但还是努力用嘴唇收着牙齿不希望伤到对方。大概是憋太久了，即使樱井嘴上的技巧并不高超，没一会儿功夫就把对方吸得哼哼着射了出来，虽然被提前警告过了，他还是被并不浓厚的精液呛了一下，回过神来继续卖力地舔弄着那根还没软掉的东西。  
“行了先别舔了。”  
樱井还在努力吞咽着口中不算浓厚的精液，却泪汪汪地发现大野把衣服一件一件行云流水地穿上，径直走向门口的方向。  
房间大门砰地一声关上，樱井浑身无力倒在床上，眼泪再也控制不住地流了下来。

 

 

“智君，我错了，我不该这样的……”他嘴中喃喃的说。这一次又把事情搞砸了呢，明明有机会和喜欢的人发生更加深入的关系，要是自己没有说出来就好了。  
手上的润滑剂已经快干了，腿间的性器也疲软不堪，可怜兮兮地垂在那里，樱井没了性致，哭了一会儿自己就从床上爬起来，要下床的时候却被什么东西绊倒了，一个踉跄摔在地下，好在地上铺了厚厚的地毯，摔得倒是不疼，他擦擦眼泪仔细一看，发现竟然是大野的外套，再一摸对方的手机还在口袋里。  
怎么办？难道要明天上班的时候还给他？可是自己已经完全没有脸面再去面对对方了啊……  
正当樱井纠结又抓狂地想着以后该怎么把东西还给大野时，门口突然传来刷房卡的滴声，是跑得上气不接下气的大野回来了。  
“智君，是不是忘记这个了？”樱井从哭得乱七八糟的脸上硬挤出一个笑容，“小心一点，手机还在里面哦。”  
“你说什么呢？”大野在玄关两下把鞋蹬掉，听上去还是气喘兮兮的，“翔君怎么哭了？是我刚才弄疼你了吗？”  
“我没哭、嗝！”对方走过来的时候，樱井还是一丝不挂的状态，还憋不住打了个哭嗝，他觉得羞耻就一个劲儿的往后退，结果不小心在床边绊了一下，直接倒在了软软的床垫上，某种鼠类的习性似的，他直接把被子拉过来钻了进去。  
“你不热吗？”缩在黑暗里感到一双手正在拉他的被子，“小宝贝你不会是以为我就这么走了吧，我可没有那么渣哦……快出来看看，我买了什么好东西？嗯？翔君快出来嘛~”  
心里像有只小爪子挠过一样，好奇心让樱井掀开一点被子，一双水蒙蒙的眼睛露了出来。  
大野反应极快，叭的亲了一下他的脑门，接着从身后拿出一个长条状的粉色物体在对方眼前晃了晃。  
樱井没看清，气呼呼地哼了一声又赌气钻了进去。其实闷在被子里并不好受，而且刚才这么一折腾他早就出汗了，掀开一条小缝偷偷往外看看，外面没人，大野好像去了卫生间，他趁机呼吸了一下新鲜空气。没过一会儿，水声停了，窸窸窣窣的声音传出来，樱井赶紧蒙上头继续装鸵鸟。  
大野刚刚去清洁了一下刚刚买来的玩具，顺带把衣服也脱了个精光，出来以后看着床上的一团觉得好笑，樱井把头部的被子塞得紧紧的，自以为天衣无缝，其实却忽略了脚下，大野猛地一掀，从那个开口一路爬上来，在黑暗里啃咬着对方耸出来的白嫩肩头，亲近地讨好着这个正在发脾气的人。  
“你刚刚为什么那么凶？”现在被大野从背后轻轻环抱着让他感觉舒适而安全，樱井绷不住了，带着浓重的鼻音听上去还是有些闷闷不乐。  
“对不起嘛，想小小的惩罚翔君一下下……”大野的手指摸到樱井的脐环轻轻拉了拉，继续在那块敏感的皮肤上画着圈，“还不是因为你瞒着我不跟我说实话嘛~而且我不射出来的话难道要裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊地去成人用品店吗？ふふふ你知不知道春宵苦短这个词呀？刚才耽误那么多时间，好像早点开始跟翔君一起做舒服的事情啊~”  
樱井一脸疑惑，“你买了什么？”  
“是双头龙哦~”大野故意把气息吐在对方敏感的耳后，“知道是什么吗？”  
聪明的大脑一听这个名字就知道那大概是个让人脸红心跳的性玩具了，樱井觉得自己蒙在被子里的脸大概又红了一些。  
“好啦你背上都是汗诶，快点出来！”  
平躺在大床上，樱井分开两条白嫩的长腿露出紧缩着的后穴，任凭大野塞了手指进去扩张，对方的动作很温柔，也一点都不吝啬润滑剂，豪爽地倒了许多出来。  
甬道久未未被使用过，变得异常生涩，手指进入的过程中还有些拉扯的钝痛，“翔君很久没做过了？这里要是操进去的话一定很舒服吧。”大野嘴上跟他打着趣，手上的动作却一点也不含糊，中指很快就找到了他敏感点的位置，力度适当的按压让他放松了肌肉，前面的阴茎也渐渐因为快感带来的刺激而立了起来。被手指带进去的润滑一开始还凉凉的，在摩擦之下竟然渐渐开始发热，樱井慌了神，求助的眼神望向大野，“不要了！智君等一下！哈~好奇怪怎么唔、怎么突然变热了？”  
“没关系，小宝贝别紧张，你看，是热感型的哦”，大野拿着那个红色的瓶子在他面前摇了摇，“我自作主张选的，翔君试一下吧，等等会很舒服的。”  
“唔……不要”，樱井用来竭力抑制自己呻吟、捂着嘴的胳膊被对方毫不留情地拉开，“嗯、哈啊……”  
“叫出来吧，很好听的。”  
紧致的穴道渐渐适应了三根手指的粗细，大野撑起穴口看着里面嫩红色的肠壁缱绻地收缩，觉得差不多了就把那个形状有些吓人的玩具拿过来比较了一下粗细，把那个稍微细一点的前端抵在樱井唇边，示意他张嘴，“舔湿一点，这次给翔君用细的这边好啦。”  
那东西做得异常逼真，龟头的部分除了颜色简直和真人的一模一样，靠在嘴唇上还沉甸甸的，说是小的一头，其实那柱体大概让樱井用一只手抓也抓不过来。他试探性地伸出舌尖舔了一下，接着自己从大野手里接了过来，津津有味地吃着那个假阳具，唾液弄得那里亮晶晶的。  
“好啦好啦，要进入正题了哦~”大野看着樱井准备的差不多了，用手指抽插了最后几下，最后整个抽了出来，穴口没了东西可吃只能恋恋不舍地吮吸着空气，他轻轻戳了戳那里的嫩肉，“真可爱啊，等下喂饱你哦~”伸手从樱井那里把玩具拿过来，大野又在上面浇了一些润滑，均匀地在两头都抹开，将那个硕大的前端抵在樱井会阴磨了磨，又滑到下面正一张一合的小嘴上戳了几下，再真的用力把那东西插进去。  
太久没有被插入经验的樱井适应地有点辛苦，虽然经过充分的扩张了，吞进粗壮的龟头部分对他来说还是有些吃力，身体内部又叫嚣着对于极度空虚的不满，他只能小幅度地喘息着，尽可能再张大一点双腿，让那东西快点进来。  
一寸又一寸顺利地被樱井吞入，大野目测插入的深度大概可以了，就不再把长长的那根继续往里塞。他拉起樱井的手，让他保持双腿大张的姿势坐起来，面对面扶着他的肩膀蹲在床上，伸进手指再次扩张了一下自己的后穴做足准备之后就拿起形状更为狰狞的另一头对准自己的小穴往下坐。  
“呼~嗯嗯好大好棒，塞得智好满啊……”樱井看着对方一边发出淫荡的叫声，一边用后穴渐渐吞没了另一头的阳具，露在两人体外的部分弯成了一个U型，自己体内的那截因为受力又往里面深入了一些，顶得他的小肚子鼓鼓的。  
“翔君会骑乘吗？”大野屁股落地之后喘了几下就开始小幅度地动起腰来，拉过樱井的手按在自己胸前的小红豆上抠捏着，黏糊糊的声音千娇百媚地问他，“我这边都不够深了，你也试试动一下嘛～”  
这个玩具很有趣，当一方用力大一点时，在相反的作用力下对方也会被插入得更狠更深。樱井刚刚被大野顶得很舒服，也学着对方的样子也开始动起来，却因为坐得双腿有些发软不小心没控制好力度，再加上大野正准备往下落，让玩具突出的地方同时狠狠刮过两人的前列腺，突如其来的快感引得他们尖叫着倒在对方身上小口喘息着。  
大野的阴茎不知道什么时候已经硬了起来，欲望一旦开了一条口子就再收不住了，他率先回过神来更加用力的摆起腰吞吐着那个玩具，干的还沉浸在刚才巨大的刺激里的樱井直求饶，“智，智慢一点，太、太多了……”大野不理他，反而一边动一边握住樱井的性器上下抚慰着，“翔君已经这么硬了，怕是一会儿就要去了吧，我不努力一点怎么行呢？……哈~嗯舒服……啊啊操的智好爽啊……”  
没过一会儿，身体大概已经适应了激烈的性事，肠道自动分泌出了液体，被无机物抽插着的甬道不再干涩，樱井食髓知味地找着自己前列腺的位置动起了屁股，一只手来到胸前抚慰着寂寞的乳头，抬起小脸蛋凑到大野面前索吻。  
“嗯……啊啊啊智君，啾一下~”  
两个人在空中啃咬着彼此的唇瓣，屁股翘得高高的，两个后穴里塞着同一根粗长的玩具，穴口所有的皱褶都被撑开了，那圈肌肉紧绷得仿佛快要坏掉，却又因为主人的贪心而时时刻刻吞吐着那个暴戾的入侵者。  
满是热感型润滑剂的肠道像失了火一样，随着玩具的进出而一阵阵发烫，抱在一起的两人早已是香汗淋漓，分开时，口中拖出的银丝滴在不知谁的性器上，前面两个小孔都一张一合的不停往外分泌着前列腺液，他们都快要坚持不住了。  
“智君智君！哈、啊啊啊啊好喜欢……唔不行了，再用力一点！”  
“翔君，我、哈我也要出来了啊啊啊啊！”  
大野握了两根性器放在一起撸动，两人在他手中同时颤抖着到了极点，樱井射了今天第一次浓稠的精液，大野则是射出了更加透明的液体，两人的小腹都被喷射而出的白浊混着汗水弄得脏兮兮的。  
“哈~刚刚翔君真棒啊”，樱井还没平复下呼吸，就看到大野毫不在意地抹了两把肚子，从床下捞起自己的裤子摸了烟盒和打火机出来，“你不介意吧？”还没等樱井开口，他就自说自话地点燃了一根烟。赤裸着身体回来的时候，他的性器已经变软变小了，乖巧地垂在腿间，他爬过来倚在床头上靠着樱井的肩膀吐出一股薄荷味的烟雾。  
“来一根吗？”  
“在床上吸烟很危险的。”  
“来一根吗？”奶白色的烟雾随着一个个音节喷在他脸上，一只骨节明显又线条流畅的手拿着烟盒，固执地在樱井面前坚持。樱井只能从里面拿了一根出来，凑到大野面前借他嘴中那根的火星点燃了自己的。  
“智君，你为什么……”  
“为什么什么？”  
“为什么可以和不认识的人做爱？明明不喜欢我。”  
“翔君是相信的吧，爱情这东西？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是我不相信呢。”他深吸了一口手中的香烟，缓缓吐出来，整个人沉浸在性事后的慵懒餍足之中，“爱情不过是一场最多持续三个月的烟花而已，多巴胺燃烧完了两个人之间也就不剩什么了。  
“就算爱情真的存在，又能怎样呢？泰姬陵不过也是那个传说中肌肤像玻璃一样透明的妃子死了之后，皇帝派人修建的一座冷冰冰的东西而已，所以说人死了之后，爱情又有什么意义呢？”  
樱井想要辩驳，看着大野望向黑暗的双眸，喉咙突然感觉痛得厉害。  
“……你听外面的大雨，下了很久了呢……不论你在这颗星球上是位举手投足关系着千万人生死的大人物也好，是卑微如蝼蚁、散发着腐臭躺在战火纷飞的角落的流浪汉也好，这场雨是同样的会落到每个人身上的，这个世界才不会关心发生在他身上什么操蛋的爱情，他就算是死了这个世界也照样不会改变。  
两个人在房间里安静地靠在一起，胸口随着呼吸而一起一伏，外面是瓢泼大雨，室内则像为婴儿准备的襁褓一样温暖干燥。  
“只有身体和孤独是真实的，你生下来拥有的唯一的东西就是这具身体还有脱离母体的孤独，也只有这具身体会陪着你到生命的终点……你真的以为天堂和地狱存在吗？如果是那样的话，即使是地狱也是美好的，可是事实上只有死亡时你只有你自己，灵魂永远沉默或是消散的那一刻不会有别的人或者是别的东西陪伴你。”  
“所以还是清醒一下吧，我只要现在的温暖就好，就像现在靠在翔君身边一样，爱情对我来说只是一纸空话而已，人生的结果反正都是一样的，我怕的是等我八十岁的时候才发现这辈子没有做够爱。”  
“好了不说了，翔君先睡吧？我去洗个澡，这一身太黏了”，一支烟燃烧得只剩下尾巴，大野将它按灭在床头柜的烟灰缸里，黑暗中的光点呲的一声熄灭了，他揉了揉腰，拉过刚才被蹂躏了半天的被子盖在樱井腿上，“小宝贝晚安。”  
他把他的刘海掀开，轻吻了一下樱井额头，转身进了淋浴室，不一会儿哗啦啦的水声传了出来。  
樱井猛吸了一口手中的香烟，却一下子呛得自己咳嗽起来，其实刚才他完全没有发现外面下雨的事情，大野说了之后他才意识到室外原来一直在风雨大作，他吃惊于对方的清醒，又隐隐地不甘，刚刚情事中热情地绽放时，如同玫瑰一样妖艳，吐露心声时，静如处子，美好纯粹，却又高岭之花一般遗世独立，樱井舍不得让这么美好又脆弱的人露出一副寂寞至极的表情。他刷地掀开被子，把还剩一大半的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，鞋也没穿，光着脚冲进了卫生间，花洒喷出的热水让冰凉的玻璃幕墙上结了一层薄薄的水雾，樱井拉开门闯进去，把正在清洗的大野吓了一跳。  
两个人隔着玻璃面对面赤裸裸地站着，樱井满腔杂绪却不知道从何说起，对方近在咫尺，可是又远得像在天边一样，他的眼线在眼角处已经晕染开了，朦朦胧胧的一小片黑灰。大野不带任何感情地看着樱井，两人之间仅仅隔着的那扇玻璃却像柏林墙一样划开了两个世界。  
“既然智君不相信爱情的话，是不是跟谁交往都无所谓？”  
大野把花洒关了，“你说什么？”  
“只要能让智君快乐的话，是不是跟谁交往都无所谓？”  
“你想干什么？”对方鼻腔里挤出慵懒的声音，眼珠几乎不可见地动了动。  
樱井拉开玻璃门挤进小小的淋浴间，也不管对方是否嫌弃自己一身污垢，抱上大野纤细的腰肢，“如果是那样的话，请和我交往吧。”  
“……好啊。”  
不管怎样，即使是这样的承诺，也可以让樱井因为有了希望而心满意足。  
第二天早上，樱井7点准时睁开了眼，下床穿衣服发出窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了大野，没想到那人理直气壮地把樱井刚系好的衬衣扣子一个一个解开，以男朋友的身份缠着他又亲又抱上下其手，樱井毫不犹豫地妥协了之后，两个人又折腾着用69式来了一发才罢休。  
再看表的时候已经快要9点了，公司规定九点半之前打卡签到，毫无意外，樱井翔即将面临人生第一次的迟到。大野侧躺在床上一只手撑头十分同情地看着樱井飞速穿西装打领带，“翔君加油哦，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用了！拜托你躺着别动！”  
“不用那么紧张的啦，我保证不再动手了！其实啊，nino人很好的，要我说翔君直接跟我一起下午再去公司就好了。”  
“不不不，他只是对你好而已”，想想小社长的一脸假笑，樱井就快要哭出来了，“我先走啦！”  
“拜拜！翔君路上小心！”  
来不及呼吸雨后清晨的空气，匆忙赶到车站，又蹑手蹑脚进了公司，屁股刚碰到椅子就被通知说营业部要开会，邻座的同期拍着他的肩膀调侃他，“樱井君今天衣服没换还迟到了哦，是不是昨晚跟女朋友玩得太嗨了？”  
“没有没有”，樱井摆着手一脸不耐烦走到会议室，进门时已经坐在里面的小社长用暧昧的眼神瞟了他一眼，樱井心虚地打开笔记本电脑，迅速浏览着等下要用到的的excel文档，里面一小格一小格的空白里面好像全都塞满了大野的脸，在公园里开心的笑着的他，沉溺于欲望的他，小恶魔一样的他，还有寂寞至极的他。  
“喂喂樱井君想什么呢！叫了你半天了，外面好像有人找你。”邻座悄悄拍拍樱井，示意他快点出去。  
“欸？找我吗？”  
“对，快去吧。”  
樱井悄悄溜出了会议室，反正也只是关于周报表的例会，他在不在都无所谓，只不过没想到到了外面一看，一身西装革履站在前台不是别人，竟然是三岛。  
“翔君昨天的演技真好呢，还拐跑了我男朋友，嗯？”，三岛摘掉墨镜走过来，露出他起了笑纹的眼睛，即便是再正经的衣服也掩饰不了一身戾气，他上手捏住樱井下巴，迫使他抬起头来看向自己，“昨天跟大野智玩得开心吗？”  
“放开我！”樱井挣扎着逃开那只手的掌控，后退了几步后背抵在吧台上，他不能自抑地害怕对方。  
“好久不见翔君还是没怎么变呢，怎么，还是怕别人知道你的性向吗？”三岛一步步逼近他，“对哦，如果被同事发现樱井翔是个同性恋会怎么样呢？”  
“你别说了行不行？你想干什么？！”樱井做出一副不耐烦的样子，压低了声音质问对方，可是面对着比自己高接近一头的男人，句尾的小颤音还是出卖了他。  
“帮我把大野智找出来。”  
“他不在”，樱井冷着脸。  
“哟还想着人家呢，我猜猜，昨天是不是来了一场英雄救美然后被无情地抛弃了？一定是暴露了自己是个可爱的0然后被那个人甩了吧，哼哼我可不相信你们两个中的一个能上了其中一个……宝贝别这么看着我，我会以为你还喜欢我的，嗯？那天之后有想我吗？”，三岛逼近樱井，语气越发轻佻，同样的字眼从现在的他嘴里说出来是那么让人反感，“你们肯定认识，快告诉我他什么时候来上班？”  
眼看着对方的身体马上就要贴上来了，那是溺水一般的窒息感，樱井被三岛的手臂和吧台围住无法逃脱，他梗着脖子看向一侧。对面就是会议室，透明的玻璃幕墙遮挡不了视线，不少人的目光已经被三岛的这场闹剧吸引了过来。现在对方的动作越发暧昧，言语也越来越露骨，樱井不知道在那些同事眼里自己变成了什么样子，更不知道自己该怎么面对三岛这个无赖。  
“翔君这个样子现在还是单身吧？”  
“是不是很久没有人满足过你了？”  
“快点告诉我大野在哪，也许我们还能一起玩玩？我可以同时满足你们两个哦。”  
没有从樱井这里得到想要的反应，也没有任何强硬的反抗行为，三岛变得更加肆无忌惮。樱井被他气得哆嗦起来，深吸一口气闭上眼睛，双手握紧了拳头，心里默数：  
“一……”  
“二……”  
“三——”  
“喂三岛，放开他！”  
刚准备要出拳时，身上的桎梏应声松开，樱井翘着脚尖从三岛的肩膀看过去，一头招摇的小狮子一样的金发，是大野来了。  
“阿智！昨天晚上是我错了，我爱你，跟我回去吧！”三岛看见大野来了，赶紧迎过去谄媚地讨好他，“拜托了，我没办法离开你啊……”  
“我跟你没关系了，你回去吧，再也别来找我了”，大野走到樱井身边，“翔君没事吧？”  
“翔君？挺亲密啊？”  
“对啊，我们正在交往啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈别骗我了，你跟樱井翔在交往？阿智你告诉我你们两个0谁干谁呀？樱井君的小屁股是不是又软又翘？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”疯了一样，三岛笑得不能自已。  
“翔君他……你……”  
“三岛是我前男友……”  
“樱井翔你还有什么瞒着我的？！”  
“智君……我不想让别人知道我是……”  
大野看着樱井急得满脸通红快要哭出来的样子一下子就没了脾气，“没事没事，翔君不要担心，你不想让别人知道你的性向吗？没关系我们不说好不好？我把他赶走，”大野拍了拍樱井的后背，紧紧拉起他的手，“三岛，我就是喜欢他不行吗？”  
喜欢？  
话音落地，喜欢这个字眼在樱井心里掀起了万丈波澜，本以为大野是块捂不化的寒冰，采不到的高岭之花，现在看上去却像空有着坚硬外壳的软体动物，冰凉坚硬的外表只是怕自己受到伤害，昨晚那一幕也只是一种的保护机制而已。他忍着内心的激动，反过去抓紧了大野的手。  
不过，他现在是认真的吗？  
幸福太过突然，樱井不免开始担心大野只是嘴上说说而已。  
“喂樱井君你怎么还不回来开会呀？这个月的奖金是不是不想要了？”不知道什么时候，小社长出了会议室，手背在身后不紧不慢地踱步过来。他走过来眯着眼看了看三岛，大概是刚才讲话过多，嘴上起了干皮，他舔了舔薄唇，“唔不认识啊，刚才是你吧，笑得那么猖狂？里面的大家都听得很清楚。”  
“大野君，你的朋友吗？”  
大野摇了摇头。  
“那就是樱井君你的？”  
樱井也摇了摇头。  
“这样啊，那就好办了，限你一分钟离开这里，不然我要叫保安了。”  
“看样子你是社长吧”，三岛走近二宫，轻浮地端详着他的脸，“真年轻啊，小朋友你知道吗，大人的社会上有很多事不是表面上那么简单的哦~知道这一片是哪个组的地盘吗？区区的保安可赶不走我。”  
“那我叫谁可以赶走你？”，小社长又露出了那种樱井很熟悉的皮笑肉不笑的表情，“相叶雅纪行吗？”  
“相、相叶雅纪？哪个相叶雅纪？！”  
二宫掏出手机，按了几下屏幕，“喂，相叶氏，这里有个无赖待在我这里赶不走，可能还是需要你来搞定一下啊。”  
三岛张了张嘴，什么也说不出来，几秒钟后灰头土脸地出去了。  
“好了，恭喜你们了，樱井君快点进来继续开会”，小社长背着手幽幽地走了，“对了，以后你上班时间不许谈恋爱啊。”他头也没回，伸手指了指大野的方向，当然也没看见大野吐着舌头对他做的鬼脸。  
“智君，你刚刚说……喜欢我？”  
“怎么，你不是应该先担心一下被同事知道性向的事情吗？”  
“那种事情先等一下，我更关心你是认真的吗？”  
“翔君真啰嗦啊……”大野不耐烦地吐槽着，“我是来找你吃午饭的，早上什么都没吃就走了，你不饿吗？”  
“……嗯饿。”被大野这么一说，肚子真的咕咕叫了几声，“但是我还要开会……”  
“别管那个了，我去给nino说”，尽管身高不太够，大野还是努力环上樱井肩膀，别别扭扭地迈腿就要走。  
“等一下”，樱井拉住大野，把他搭在自己肩上的手拉下来，用五指紧紧扣住，在对方不解的眼神里蜻蜓点水般吻了一下那精致的唇瓣，“智君是在害羞吗？好了，我们走吧。”  
“不行，不够。”大野环上樱井的脖子，灵活的小舌挑开嘟嘟的嘴唇，更加用力地吻过去汲取对方口中的甜蜜，樱井也同样激动地回应起来，被贝齿不小心磕在了嘴唇上出了血也没什么大不了的，他含着那粉嫩饱满、仿佛吹弹可破的唇珠，不甘示弱地扶住大野因动情而无力的腰肢，深入他的口腔，像是要把对方揉进自己身体一般。  
也许地球上没有生命可以活到参透一切的程度，跳动着的心脏永远是那么年轻、那么稚嫩，爱情这个命题过于深奥、过于缥缈，以至于上一秒的结论都会被这一秒的实验结果所推翻，一直笃信着的原则也会因新的发现而显得过于单纯幼稚。  
昨日大雨的痕迹早已被人为地抹去，冷酷的钢铁丛林一如往日喧嚣，“我们不需要那些虚无缥缈的东西”，坐在监视器后面的人拿着扩音器说到，“我们需要的是秩序，服从与秩序，夜晚的适度放纵是给你们的恩赐，可是现在是白天。”  
樱井抱着大野，他知道，美好的东西永远是虚无缥缈的，比如刚刚得到的爱情，比如现在臂弯里和他拥吻在一起的，他的热情又悲伤地像小人鱼一样的宝贝。  
正是因为虚无缥缈，所以更要紧紧抓牢。  
“不管智君相不相信爱情，也不管智君是不是喜不喜欢我，谢谢你给我这个机会可以去拥抱你。”  
不要害怕受伤，那样就会失去爱情翩然而至的机会。  
“傻瓜翔君，我也不知道怎么就喜欢上你了啊。”

 

 

然后：  
小社长不知道什么时候过来了，已经快要缠成一团的两个人头上啪啪落下两个巴掌，“喂我说，上班时间不许谈恋爱啊！小心我扣你们工资啊！”

1.开头的童话为《哈默林的花衣吹笛人》The Pied Piper of Hamelin。

2.关于领结，樱井系了一个Van Wijk Tie。

3.小社长跟大野私下关系十分亲密。


End file.
